Is That Really You?
by LuluLelouch
Summary: Feliciano has been having dreams of when he was younger of a old friend of his. Now, someone mistakenly similar shows up right in front of him. Rated M for future chapters. FeliXLudwig, with minor pairings


"_When the war is over, I'll definitely come to see you!"_

"_I'll be waiting…I'll be waiting for you to come back! I'll make lots of sweets and wait for you!"_

The young Italian's eyes shot open within a millisecond sweat mixed with hot tears streamed down his soft cheeks. Breathing and panting as if he had just finished racing a marathon long run. His whole body felt weak and almost numb. The memories of once longed ago still stabbed like the sharpest of knives.

"It was only a dream si only a dream."

Slowly and painfully, he sat himself up, Throwing his feet over the side of the bed. Though, the season was now deep into winter. Warm blankets that once covered his thin frame, now only covered the icy cold floors below his feet. Tossing and turning deep in sleep, must have thrown them to the side. Glancing to the side of his, in bright red numbers the time showed. _12:30 pm. _

"Ah! Romano wanted me there by 1!"

Jumping fast from the bed, he had forgotten to pay any attention to the ice cold floor, landing in almost a jump like fashion.

"Vee~ Cold!"

Times like this, he only wished the floors were carpeted, biting down on his lip to keep himself from screaming out. Once his feet got accustomed to the cold air, he shot himself into the restroom. He locked the door behind him for a hot, short shower before heading to breakfast with his older brother.

**(=7=)9**

"I hate the damn snow!"

Feliciano mumbled under his breath as he walked through the town crowded streets. Sheets of snow covered the ground, yet it continued to fall. The Italian was wearing only a thin jacket under a fluffy sweater. The other, much warmer sweaters he once owned were now sitting at the bottom of dump. Thinking, the summer days were so hot, he would never need to wear a jacket ever again.

He stopped, pushing open the doors of a coffee shop. The warm air hit his face like a ton of bricks. But, it felt so nice all the same.

"Hey, fucken idiot you're late!"

A boy much similar in appearance to Feliciano yelled from across the room. He waved his arm side to side to catch his younger brother's attention. Feliciano immediately knew who it was, in less than a heartbeat.

"Coming Fratello,"

Feliciano responded, doing a quick awkward run to the seat beside his brother. His older brother seemed to have a frown permanently glued to his face. No matter what the occasion seemed to be. Looking down, the younger brother noticed a foam cup full of what seemed like hot chocolate untouched steaming before his eyes.

"It's cold outside, hurry up and drink."

Without hesitation, Feliciano took a sip of the hot liquid, burning his tongue and throat on its way down. But, the warm sensation felt too good to be put down. The brother named Lovino, also known as Romano, watched his brother while he gulped down his steaming drink. Giving off a smirk, but then noticed there were bags under the brother's eyes.

"What's up with you can't sleep?"

The younger Italian put the empty cup down onto the round table, Wiping away the chocolate mustache from his lip.

"Not really,"

"What? You pissing the bed or what shit?"

"No! It's bad dreams! _More like sweet memories"_

Before Feliciano could explain, the opening of the front door caught his attention. A man with white hair and red glowing eyes walked in, flashing an annoying grin at the ladies across the coffee shop, followed by a tall man, with beautiful blond hair and blue eyes.

"What the fuck are Germans doing here!- Hey, Feli you listening to me!"

Feliciano was sucked into the magnificent looks of the second one to enter. His soft brown eyes grazing across the blond ones light skin. A Serious looking face that could scare anyone away, before Feli could investigate further. Romano smacked the back of his brother to catch his attention.

"Bastard can't even pay attention to your own brother! Whatever, I'm leaving,"

Feli's face was now leaning against the table mumbling in pain, hiding back hot tears that were beginning to form. Once his crying came to a stop, he realized the German was looking in his direction. A slight blush ran across the German's cheeks. With that look, his facial expression brought back such nostalgic feelings. Jumping up to his feet then slamming his hands down onto the table. Tears filling his eyes.

"You came back!"

**(=7=)9**

_Next chapter coming up soon~, but first I need your help. What human name should be given to Holy Roman Empire beside Ludwig? Thank you and hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Rated M for later chapters._


End file.
